Mermelada
by Sigel
Summary: "¿No soy lo suficientemente dulce para ti?", cuestiona furiosamente Marshall y el príncipe guarda silencio, por supuesto que lo ha sido... algunas veces. *Long fic*.
1. Constelación

**Mermelada**

Capítulo uno: Constelación

**Disclaimer:** _Adventure Time_ no es de mi autoría, sólo es mi actual obsesión.

● **Advertencias de este capítulo:** OOC.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este es un fic que toma como eje la relación entre Marshall Lee y el Príncipe Gumball. Desde sus inicios como simples conocidos y retomando sus etapas como amigos, pareja y el quiebre de su relación. El romance no siempre será lo central en cada episodio y la existencia de _lemon_ se dará sólo cuando tenga sentido.

—En la línea de tiempo principal de esta historia: Fionna y el Príncipe Gumball mantienen una incipiente relación desde tiempo atrás. Ella tiene 18 años y es una heroína consagrada, aunque, aún así no es capaz de conciliar todas las rencillas que comienzan a brotar fieramente en la tierra de Aaa. Entre esos altercados está el reclamo de la condesa de Lemongrab por el trono del Dulce Reino, razón por la cual Gumball ha decidido contraer nupcias con su amada.

—Cualquier duda o aclaración que requieran: pregunten :3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

**oOOo**

Desde un primer momento fue capaz de comprender lo que Cake intenta comunicarle mediante mímica, sin embargo, es más divertido fingir lo contrario. Aunque, le es un reto el simular seriedad ante las cada vez más hilarantes contorsiones de las extremidades de la minina. Finalmente, termina por estallar en carcajadas y ante tal acción: las mejillas de Fionna se inflan en un gracioso mohín, y es que ella estaba siendo bastante seria con la invitar a su amigo a la cabalgata nocturna de nubes en las mesetas de caramelo.

—¡Marshall...!— exclama con cierto reproche la heroína, mismo que se disipa en cuanto el vampiro se transforma en un pequeño murciélago y en esa tierna forma roza la mejilla de la fémina.

—Fionna...— responde juguetonamente mientras vuelve a su forma humana y no retira su pómulo del de la blonda muchacha.

Años atrás, ante tal cercanía: la aventurera se habría sonrojado, sin embargo, ahora sólo reconoce que tal invasión de su espacio personal es parte de la naturaleza del ser de la oscuridad. La felina es quien aumenta su tamaño y termina separándolos, mientras su cola está erizada y sus ojos son apenas una rendija. Ella está consciente que entre esos dos sólo existe una buena amistad, pero, no por ello consentirá que ese vampiro se "sobrepase" con su hermana.

—¡Woah!— emite con sorna el varón desde su nueva posición a unos metros de distancia de la única humana en esos territorios— No era para tanto, gatita... — puntualiza con un guiño que haría caer a las princesas en un mundo alterno.

—¡Vi hacia donde se dirigían esas manos!— advierte con seriedad la prometida de Lord Monochromicorn, ante el desconcierto de su familiar que no se ha enterado acerca del pequeño lío.

—Erhm— carraspea la pesadilla de la Reina de Hielo— Entonces, ¿Marshall, quieres ir a montar nubes con el príncipe Gumball y nosotras?— entrevista con la misma emoción con la cual mueve sus brazos como si estuviese domando a una salvaje nube.

Lee sonríe anta la cuestión. Finge hacerlo. Si su intuición no le engaña: durante esa salida el científico rosado le pedirá matrimonio a la chica frente a él. Les desea lo mejor a ambos, pero, no le resulta fascinante la idea de presenciar las interacciones románticas —y seguramente: cursis— de esa pareja. Así como tampoco se arriesgaría a ser devorado por una gigantesca felina, dispuesta a defender la felicidad de su mejor amiga con todas sus garras y bolas de pelusa.

—¿No te lo dije?— inquiere y comienza a flotar— Tengo que ensayar para una de las fiestas de la Duquesa de la Nuez—alza los hombros para restar importancia a la decepción reflejada en el rostro de su amiga—Si me da tiempo, los alcanzaré allá— enuncia al no ser capaz de contemplar tristeza en las orbes azules.

Tras un efusivo abrazo por parte de la heroína, los tres se despiden al tener Fionna y su aliada que presentarse a un duelo de magia y espadas. Tras su marcha, el vampiro se recarga en el umbral con la mente ocupada en recordar cómo las conoció y cuánto se divirtió en ese primer encuentro. Fionna había sido muy valiente, casi tanto como el debilucho de la realeza durante la primer cansina conversación que sostuvieron.

Ashley, su antigua novia, era la culpable de su relación con Bubba. Ella practicaba con su magia cuando incendió el hogar que ambos compartían, obligando al vampiro a salir por aire fresco, a pesar de la proximidad del amanecer. Éste había vagabundeado sin sentido por durante algunos minutos, hasta ser atraído por una conversación que tuvo lugar en las mesetas de caramelo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— se escuchó cuestionar a una preciosa y gélida mujer cuyos ojos contemplaban esperanzados al galante varón.

—Casi trece, señorita— amablemente dispuso de un suave pañuelo a la doncella en apuros, sin percatarse de cómo es observado por ésta—¿Se encuentra con bien?, ¿desea que la acompañe a casa?

—No, aún es muy pronto para eso— replicó con las mejillas sonrojadas, dado que en su mente se proyectó una fantasía acerca de ella como la esposa de ese encantador príncipe—Aunque, siempre podría tenerte en el calabozo por estos cinco años...

El infante se encontró azorado ante las palabras de la mujer que había auxiliado, al hallarle entre lágrimas y lamentaciones. No obstante, por protocolo real no demostró su sorpresa ni cuando de las azules manos comenzó a emerger una extraña energía. El rayo que congelaría al miembro de la realeza: no llegó a su destino; una fuerza invisible empujó a la mujer para que errase en su objetivo, una y otra vez hasta que ésta desistió de su empresa.

—Príncipe Gumball, me parece que aún no tengo nada que hacer aquí—enfadada se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario para capturarlo y mientras tanto: investigaría por otros príncipes que fuesen dignos de desposarla.

El chico elaborado con base en goma de mascar se despidió amablemente de la reina. Empero, se mantuvo en su sitio, a la espera que esa presencia invisible se delatara. No era ningún tonto; en su tiempo libre leyó todo acerca de los especimenes en la tierra de Aaa y los vampiros formaban parte de los habitantes de esos territorios post-apocalípticos. En su interior, ante la espera del encuentro no se gestó temor alguno; sólo nació curiosidad infantil que disfrazó de científica.

—Disculpe, ¿podría mostrarse, por favor?— solicitó en un tono tan educado que molestó a Marshall Lee, quien no creía en ese tipo de formalidades.

La reina de los vampiros había sido así: estirada, hueca y débil. Por ello, asesinarla fue un trabajo sencillo para el ahora gobernante de los entes de la oscuridad. Quien se prometió nunca dejarse dominar por los absurdos requerimientos de etiqueta que traían consigo los títulos nobiliarios... ¡absurdos requerimientos que no le habrían permitido disfrutar de ser un rey en un mundo de príncipes!

Dejó de ser invisible para dejarse ver como una bestia gigante con tentáculos y dispuesta a atacar al diminuto ser de suculenta apariencia. Sólo por eso lo había ayudado con la loca de hielo: para degustarlo como su postre de madrugada. Aprehendió fácilmente a la cría con sus extremidades y lo acercó hacia sus fauces que se abrían aterradoramente mientras hilos de saliva amenazaban con empapar al niño que observaba todo con escrutinio, como si viese uno de esos antiguos documentales.

—Soy el príncipe Gumball del Dulce Reino, encantado de conocerle— saludó con algo de dificultad ante el aumento de fuerza con la cual el monstruo lo mantenía atrapado.

—Eres mi cena— declaró el ser con la más espeluznante voz de su repertorio y se relamió por anticipado ante el brillante rosa que le pareció exquisito a la luz de la luna.

—El amanecer está por llegar en exactos veinte minutos, ¿no se hará daño de seguir así?— instigó con la cordialidad recomendada en el manual para gobernar que leía antes de irse a la cama.

Rugió la bestia antes de volver a su usual forma: un delgado muchacho de cabellos oscuros y estilo contrastante al del niño que seguía observándolo con tranquilidad. Gumball permaneció calmado, en gran medida porque no percibió maldad en el otro; tal vez fuese joven, mas, por su formación real había aprendido lo que era la maldad tras visitar la cueva del Lich y lidiar con sus intentos de dominación.

—Eres como una hormiga para mí— anunció con burla, el enano era de lo más entretenido que había encontrado en ese sitio— ¿Y cómo es que un príncipe como tú se encuentra fuera de su cama a esta hora?— se elevó en el aire, casi riendo ante la mirada del menor. Al parecer los mortales siempre encontraban más fascinante la habilidad de flotar que la de transformación o invisibilidad.

—Buscaba un páramo despejado para contemplar la constelación gominola, aparece una vez cada vuelta solar...

Marshall Lee suspiró, ese infante perdía toda su gracia al hablar como un estirado... costumbre que al parecer no había perdido con el paso del tiempo. Ahora, el mocoso es ya un hombre, un aburrido hombre que frente a él está impartiendo una soporífera cátedra acerca de las supuestas capas de la atmósfera. Además, es fácil adivinar por las expresiones de Fionna y el príncipe Grumos, que sólo el orador encuentra interesante tal tópico de conversación.

—¡Bubba!—exclama y coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mencionado— No te basta secuestrarme a un desierto lugar, ahora buscas torturarme con tu _bla, bla_ acerca de cosas que a nadie le importan...

—¡Marshall!— profiere indignado el varón y comienza a replicar acerca de la relevancia del conocimiento; dándole tiempo a Fionna para alejarse a buscar una nube salvaje que domar mientras el otro príncipe va por una bebida.

El vampiro se mantiene escuchando el discurso de su compañero, porque de esa forma pueden mantenerse juntos. Sorpresivamente esa noche se ha transformado en una fiesta, en la cual todos los amigos están reunidos a la espera de la llegada de más nubes a esas mesetas. Lee imagina que tal vez todos fueron convocados con el fin de compartir el precioso momento en el cual cierta chica diga: "acepto"...

—Estás equivocado— interrumpe con mala cara el de piel clara— No podría pedírselo en este día...—susurra y se muerde los labios antes de continuar con la explicación acerca de los mantos invisibles del planeta.

La suave música de la máquina Beemo se ve opacada ante los gritos de la heroína que ha conseguido montar a una de las nubes líderes, Cake se lo celebra mientras otros príncipes aplauden la proeza. Tal captura permite que el hasta ahora nublado cielo se despeje, pues el resto de las nubes guerreras temen ser capturadas por la chica que derrotó al Lich en más de tres ocasiones.

—Príncipe Gumball— enuncia respetuosamente el rey para sorpresa del otro— Guarda silencio, y ...— le sujeta con su otra mano del mentón, elevando con suavidad el rostro de tono apetecible— contempla, es la absurda constelación gominola...

**oOOo**

La mayoría de capítulos (aproximadamente: 20) tendrán esta extensión y su contenido hará saltos en el tiempo para mostrar la evolución de la relación. La actualización no será tan periódica como me gustaría por cuestiones de la vida real.

De nuevo: gracias por leer.


	2. Melodía

**Mermelada**

Capítulo dos: Melodía

**Disclaimer:** _Adventure Time_ no me pertenece (y no puedo comprarlo)

● **Advertencias de este capítulo:** OOC. Slash. Saltos bruscos en el tiempo.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este es un fic que toma como eje la relación entre Marshall Lee y el Príncipe Gumball. Desde sus inicios como simples conocidos y retomando sus etapas como amigos, pareja y el quiebre de su relación. El romance no siempre será lo central en cada episodio y la existencia de _lemon_ se dará sólo cuando tenga sentido.

—En la línea de tiempo principal de esta historia: Fionna y el Príncipe Gumball mantienen una incipiente relación desde tiempo atrás. Ella tiene 18 años y es una heroína consagrada, aunque, aún así no es capaz de conciliar todas las rencillas que comienzan a brotar fieramente en la tierra de Aaa. Entre esos altercados está el reclamo de la condesa de Lemongrab por el trono del Dulce Reino, razón por la cual Gumball ha decidido contraer nupcias con su amada.

—Cualquier duda o aclaración que requieran: pregunten :3.

**Agradezco el que pongan a esta historia en sus favoritos o en alertas. Si gustan dejar algún comentario: me alegrarían el día. **

**oOOo**

Percibe una agradable calidez junto a él e intenta aproximarse al origen de aquélla sensación, hasta que ésta en lugar de ser atrayente le es repulsiva al abrasarle con rapidez. Fionna corre a auxiliar a su amigo y con sombrilla en mano consigue protegerlo de los mortales rayos del astro solar, el cual en esa playa se apodera indolente de todo el territorio. La rubia se relaja al notar que el vampiro está en óptimas condiciones, pese al leve tono rojo que ha sustituido al habitual verde.

—Te has quedado dormido— puntualiza con una sonrisa que corresponde su interlocutor— Has volteado la sombrilla y al príncipe Gumball— ríe suavemente al notar la absurda posición de sillón que ahora ocupa su amado.

—¡Bah!— se acomoda con atrevimiento encima del otro varón—Así es más útil— asegura socarrón mientras sujeta el objeto de protección que la chica le ofrece—Por cierto, Cake se acerca hacia nosotros...— avisa con una media sonrisa que se vuelve carcajada en cuanto observa correr a la fémina en dirección opuesta a la de su hermana, la que por milésima tercer ocasión intenta que la heroína pierda su temor al vasto océano.

Tras esa graciosa escena, disminuye su malestar por haber aceptado estar presente en un día de campo en la arena. Aunque, opta por no volver a ser tentado a tomar una siesta y sujeta su bajo para cumplir con su propósito original: conseguir inspiración. En últimos días no ha conseguido componer una canción digna de su talento o siquiera para pasar el rato; fue por ello que decidió cambiar su rutina y en vez de aventurarse a los abismos de lava debajo de su cueva... salió a la luz matinal junto a sus amigos.

Sus dedos recorren las cuerdas de su preciado instrumento al tiempo que se concentra en hallar las notas adecuadas para una nueva melodía, pero, falla estrepitosamente porque en su mente sólo existe una extraña bruma. Exhala con fastidio. No desea tener que recurrir a cierta hechicera para ingresar a sus recuerdos y descubrir qué está mal con él. Tal vez no hace falta... porque en cuánto observa al durmiente: comienza a interpretar una canción que espera el estúpido príncipe no reconozca...

**ooo**

—Buena noche, sabía que vendría— saluda cordialmente al recién llegado que prefiere ignorarlo.

Marshall está de mal humor, ha peleado con su pareja tras un fallido hechizo de ésta. El inútil encantamiento disminuyó los niveles de rojo en su organismo, así que se encuentra sumamente débil. Requiere hallar algunos frutos, de preferencia aquellos que son una extraña mutación entre los tomates y las fresas del antiguo mundo. No obstante, no encuentra más que productos inmaduros de colores opacos... tal vez era hora de devorar a la goma de mascar parlanchina, la cual lo seguía tratando con amabilidad, seguro que en búsqueda de conseguir un espécimen de investigación.

—Madurarán en tres ciclos lunares— explica con ese aire de sabiondo que tanto irrita a Lee— Aprecia bastante el primer color del espectro solar, ¿verdad?— cuestiona tímidamente y se acomoda con nerviosismo la mochila en la cual trae consigo sus implementos para explorar.

Ellos se estuvieron encontrando durante varias jornadas nocturnas. La mayoría de las ocasiones sin necesidad de un mutuo acuerdo. Lee solía pasear para alejarse de las prácticas de Ashley con su nuevo libro de magia y el príncipe anhelaba comprobar algunos datos de sus voluminosas obras científicas. No conversaban, por lo usual el vampiro se dedicaba a interpretar su repertorio musical y el más joven lo escuchaba a la lejanía mientras seleccionaba las muestras a analizar en su castillo.

—¡Le traje esto!— alza los brazos para mostrar un pequeño recipiente, consiguiendo con ello despistar a su acompañante que estaba por transformarse para cenar—Son de la cocina real...— el tono creciente de rojo en sus pómulos lo hacía más tentador para el ser de la oscuridad que rodea al menor.

Abre con desconfianza el presente, ese mismo día había recibido el quinceavo regalo de parte de ciertos príncipes que buscaban su protección. Así era la nobleza, siempre dispuesta a comprar a otros con insulsas muestras de caridad como los deformes panqués en el recipiente. Los observa con desprecio; son rojos, mas, parecen quemados y la mermelada en ellos es completamente líquida. Se enfurece, Gumball era como los otros y sólo le entregaba baratijas con el fin de solicitarle algún favor.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?— expresa en voz grave que hace retroceder al crío— ¿Qué quieres con esto?— dada su exigua energía se contenta con mostrar sus colmillos como advertencia.

—Nada, yo...— gime por lo bajo cuando su acompañante lo sujeta violentamente del antebrazo, no está acostumbrado a recibir tan brusco trato.

—La _realeza_— escupe el vocablo con desprecio— nunca brinda sin desear algo a cambio— acusa y se regocija de estremecer al otro. — ¿Quieres mi sangre o una de mis manos?— entrevista con ironía, ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre—Como tú hiciste estos panqués, seguro...

—¡Yo no los hice! ¡Son de la cocina del palacio!— reitera aún cuando el rubor en su rostro le delata—Usted es mi amigo, por eso se los doy...— afirma con tenacidad pese a tener el rostro del vampiro frente al suyo.

Ríe, ríe ante la sincera declaración del pequeño. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el otro no era como los demás príncipes a los que había conocido durante su milenaria existencia. Tal nobleza de carácter podría ser peligrosa a largo plazo, pero, no es asunto de Marshall, quien se limita a absorber el horrible color del postre elaborado por un novato con quemaduras en sus manos debido al inexperto uso del horno.

—Entiendo, alguien como tú no se mancharía la manos con eso de cocinar para un monstruo— suelta con aire risueño que no contagia al atribulado rostro del niño— Estoy bromeando, tonto. ¿Acaso no tienen sentido del humor en el palacio?— instiga en un tono más amigable que al inicio de la conversación— Apuesto que tampoco gusto musical. Si me aburro lo suficiente, podría enseñarte de ambos...

Las orbes de Gumball brillan de la emoción. Él no esperaba tal ofrecimiento, pero, la sola idea le anima dado que es minúscula la sección dedicada a artes en las bibliotecas del Dulce Reino. Aunado a que tras su fracaso en la cocina, requiere sentir que no es un completo inútil fuera de los laboratorios.

**ooo**

—Bubba, ¿qué es más interesante que yo?— desliza sus labios a suaves besos por la expuesta piel de su pareja, dejando leves marcas blancas tras degustar el delicioso sabor de aquél príncipe.

—La música— responde entrecortadamente ante el súbito placer prodigado por el vampiro, al que intenta apartar para seguir atendiendo a los papeles en su escritorio—No logro comprender...

Cesa en su intento de explicación cuando Marshall le silencia a ósculos. Breves, cálidos y lentos. Corresponde con entusiasmo creciente al contacto y muerde con enfado su labio cuando Lee se aleja de él, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por ser el único capaz de abstraer a su amante de sus constantes pesquisas intelectuales.

—¿Ves? No hay nada más interesante que yo— asegura con una sonrisa orgullosa que aumente al recibir un golpe por parte de su novio.

El príncipe trata de ignorar a Lee para continuar con su trabajo. Todavía no comprendía el por qué si conocía la teoría musical existente, continuaba siendo incapaz de descifrar los pergaminos encontrados en el sótano del palacio. Así como tampoco lograba sacar una nota decente en cualquier instrumento... no es que fuese un perfeccionista, mas, hasta su habilidad como cocinero se había vuelto excelsa tras el paso del tiempo.

A centímetros del suelo se desplaza en el aire para observar a su amante, esperando el momento perfecto para hacerle enfadar o sonrojar. Molestar a Gumball le es siempre entretenido, dado que podía observarlo en facetas que nadie más conocería, aún si eran tan aburridas como la de ese momento con el príncipe demasiado ocupado en papeles viejos con signos ilegibles.

Gira en sí hasta quedar de cabeza y en esa posición se despereza. Está aburrido. De antemano sabía que venir sin antelación sólo le haría encontrar ocupado al otro, mas, sólo de esa forma era cómo podía contemplarlo usar _su_ camisa. Sonríe al recordar que ese nimio detalle fue el encargado de vincularlos en su actual relación.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no controla el impactar contra una estantería, de la que cae una fotografía hacia sus manos. Le disgusta mirar esa instantánea, no porque sea una imagen triste o de su novio con el idiota de Grumos; si no porque es la captura de la celebración por el cierre de la extraña fisura de la Nightosphere hacia la tierra de Aaa. Él no estuvo presente en esa batalla. Al colocar el artículo en su lugar nota que algo se oculta entre el marco y el retrato. Por curiosidad descubre lo oculto: un papel arrugado.

—¡Eres un cursi!— ríe con el mismo entusiasmo con el cual levanta en el aire a su pareja que sólo atina a rodearle con sus brazos para no caer— Así que ahora hasta escribes canciones de nuestra relación, ¡ese es mi trabajo, príncipe de pacotilla!— estrecha con fuerza al menor.

—¡Suéltame, Marshall!— se apega a su novio debido a los giros bruscos que ambos están dando en el aire y que le marean, aunque, no tanto como el percatarse de su intento de canción en manos de quien es un famoso músico. —Yo... no es muy buena, no dura ni un minuto...— se excusa con nerviosismo que desaparece en cuanto se ve cautivado por la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Lee, la misma que le lleva a ser quien inicie la serie de besos que sólo se detiene por un instante al caer ambos sobre la amplia cama.

El adicto al rojo reconoce los miles de errores en la creación de Gumball, sin embargo, lo deja pasar porque considera perfecto el concierto proveniente de la irregular respiración de quien ya está sin su prenda predilecta. Sin embargo, incluso en plena faena, el rey tiene una sencilla duda: ¿por qué su pareja no le solicitó auxilio para descifrar aquellos documentos?

**ooo**

Inquieto. Se siente inquieto y nervioso. Mucho. Ni siquiera horneó pastelillos en esos días con tal de pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca secreta del palacio. Tampoco ha dormido. Le es primordial seleccionar información útil. Datos relevantes para confirmar sus sospechas. Respuestas. Tácticas de preparación, defensa, ataque... Lo que antes resultaba una fantasía, ahora es una pesada realidad sobre sus hombros. Y no está dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Durante su infancia leyó acerca de la guerra, pero, nunca imaginó que experimentaría el vivir un evento tan atroz. La guerra era inevitable. Se requería tener a todos los reinos unidos. Las rencillas sólo dificultarían el futuro enfrentamiento. El panorama no es tan positivo como le gustaría. Está asustado. Teme perder a sus amigos y a su gente. Teme perderla. Está claro que Fionna habrá de intervenir. De hecho, reconoce que sin la rubia: la tierra de Aaa estaría condenada. Ya lo ha aceptado. Empero, incluso en ese día soleado en la playa encuentra inconcebible el tener que implicar seriamente a él.

_A Marshall..._

—Vuelve a dormir, eres un buen adorno— silencia su interpretación en la guitarra y con voz titubeante intenta distraer al príncipe que recién despierta.

Parpadea. Gumball no se percata de la melodía por reflexionar acerca de un tema de conocimiento público: los vampiros son inmortales. Lo sabe. Lo ha comprobado. No obstante, también reconoce la existencia de seres con la facultad de dormir a lo inmortal. Sueño eterno. En otras circunstancias, no le sería una opción poner en riesgo a su amigo. No lo hizo antes. Mas, en ocasiones los anhelos personales debían sepultarse por el bien público.

—Tenemos que hablar— sentencia con seriedad y las orbes oscuras del otro no tardan en dirigirse hacia el príncipe.

**oOOo**

Pensaba actualizar cada semana, quizá lo consiga con el tiempo...


	3. Revelación

**Mermelada**

Capítulo tres: Revelación

**Disclaimer:** _Adventure Time_ me pertenece de manera platónica.

● **Advertencias de este capítulo:** OOC (para dar y repartir).

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este es un fic que tiene como eje la relación entre Marshall Lee y el Príncipe Gumball. Empero, no siempre como _pareja_.

—En la línea de tiempo principal de esta historia: Fionna y el Príncipe Gumball mantienen una incipiente relación desde tiempo atrás. Ella tiene 18 años y es una heroína consagrada, aunque, aún así no es capaz de conciliar todas las rencillas que comienzan a brotar fieramente en la tierra de Aaa. Entre esos altercados está el reclamo de la condesa de Lemongrab por el trono del Dulce Reino, razón por la cual Gumball ha decidido contraer nupcias con su amada.

—Cualquier duda o aclaración que requieran: no muerdo, por lo cual pueden preguntar.

**Muchas gracias por colocar esta historia en "alertas" o "favoritos" y también, por sus comentarios. **

**oOOo**

Se jacta de la escena frente a él: un coro de fantasmas que asedian a una atractiva hechicera. _Su hechicera_. Tal vez, otros se enfurecerían al notar el interés de tantos idiotas por su chica, mas, para el rey de los vampiros: ello es sólo motivo de presunción. Después de todo, es el único al que Ashley no maldeciría por tomarle de la estrecha cintura. Lo hace. Irrumpe la conversación al llegar de improviso para sujetar a su novia y demostrarle a esos espíritus: quién va a llevársela cuando termine la improvisada fiesta.

Le divierten las miradas de envidia de esos residuos de vida, así como el dejo de miedo en ellos cuando los observa con aprehensión. A la de blanca cabellera no le sorprende el comportamiento de Lee, está acostumbrada; sin embargo, sí lo hace el que se retiren de la celebración para ir a dormir juntos por el resto de la madrugada. Es habitual que el espectral ser aproveche la ausencia de luz para cazar, pasear o actividades pasionales; la ruptura de la rutina se le figura extraña a la fémina, empero, no pone queja alguna debido a lo agradable de tener al varón junto a ella.

**ooo**

—¿Te paso el bronceador o qué?— exclama con ironía la que maneja la magia al notar que no sólo su novio ya no está a su lado, si no que se prepara para salir a plena luz del día .

—Ashley, Ashley...— termina de abotonar su camisa y voltea a ver a su pareja con una reprobatoria mirada— ¿Así es como das los buenos días al rey de los vampiros?— flota con elegancia para colocarse encima suyo e iniciar un hambriento ósculo al cual la joven no tarda en corresponder al sentir que éste la eleva, literalmente, porque el absorbe colores sí la ha hecho flotar ligeramente para después dejarle caer, entre risas—Eso estuvo mejor.

—¡Si sales de aquí, más te vale convertirte en cenizas!—refunfuña al considerarse ofendida y se enreda de nueva cuenta entre las sábanas.

El músico comienza a silbar, sabe cuánto le fastidia esa acción a la otra, y molestarla le parece una manera entretenida de comenzar ese absurdo día... ¡absurdo, en verdad! Le había prometido al niñato que iría a una de sus _masculinas_ fiestas de té. Bufa. ¡Debió devorar a Gumball cuando tuvo oportunidad! ¡Lo haría en un futuro! Un día que no estuviera cierta promesa en juego. Él no poseía código de moralidad, sin embargo, sabía cuándo le era conveniente mantener un trato.

Sujeta con desconfianza la sombrilla que el propio soberano le envío para la ocasión. Se mofa mentalmente al contemplarla con atención, reconoce que _Gum-Gum_ debió adornarla personalmente, pues es tan cursi como ese noble de pacotilla. Da un último vistazo al bulto sobre la cama, para luego partir hacia los jardines del Dulce Reino. Durante el recorrido: chasquea la lengua en repetidas ocasiones al disgustarle lo lejos que se halla su destino. Finalmente, con un "aristocrático retraso", desciende frente a un contento púber de color rosa.

El cual, _no está solo._

—¡Santos grumos!— el otro invitado a la ocasión se admira ante la llegada del desgarbado adolescente— ¡O sea, si es un vampiro!— aclara lo obvio en su habitual tono de crío mimado, lo que genera una risita de parte del científico amateur y una oleada de fastidio en el interior del más reciente comensal.

Con el tiempo, Marshall Lee y el príncipe Grumos llegarían a un acuerdo de convivencia. No obstante, ello fue años después de su primer encuentro; en el que tanto uno como el otro: experimentaron repulsión por el contrario. Y por alguna razón, tal vez negación, Gumball jamás se dio cuenta del desagrado mutuo entre sus amigos. Aunque, si era oportuno para romper los momentos de tensión que solían generarse cuando se reunían.

—Permítanme presentarlos— coarta con amabilidad las intenciones del mayor de insultar a la "bola morada", así como el torrente de críticas que Grumos iba a realizar acerca del aspecto desaliñado del vampiro— Príncipe Grumos...—sujeta del brazo al ser milenario para sentarle cerca suyo, bajo la sombra de un árbol— Él es Marshall Lee.

—¿Por qué él arruinó la ceremonia del té en malvaviscos?— pregunta mimadamente el proveniente de otro universo mientras bebe a sorbos su té.

—En el caso de Lee, la ceremonia del té en malvaviscos no es una posibilidad debido a que los saltos oficiales requeridos para la ceremonia podrían exponerle a los rayos solares y...— cortésmente excusa a su invitado, al mismo que sigue sosteniendo ligeramente del brazo por si reacciona negativamente ante el comentario acerca de su limitación.

_Cuerdas para su bajo. _

El apetecible bocado se lo prometió: replicaría las cuerdas de su instrumento musical predilecto. El vampiro confiaba en que lo conseguiría tras ser testigo del éxito de Gumball en traer de vuelta otros materiales extintos en la tierra de Aaa y existentes en la Nightosphere, lugar que prefiere evitar; aún si es dónde encontraría con facilidad repuestos para su preciado objeto. Soportar una insípida merienda con críos era preferible a encontrarse con su progenitora. Aunado a que ante un descuido del príncipe pastel... él se entretenía: mostrando sus colmillos al otro chiquillo .

—Mis disculpas, no les he ofrecido viandas para acompañar la bebida. Excúsenme por un momento— se incorpora de su asiento con elegancia y la aparente templanza del ambiente se colapsa ante su ausencia.

Le observa alejarse con pomposidad: espalda recta, barbilla ligeramente elevada, pisadas ligeras... Bubba parece ser el ejemplo encarnado del ideal gobernante descrito en el inservible manual de comportamiento real. Se carcajea en sus adentros, ese niñato no sobrevivirá a una real congregación entre "nobles"; mucho menos si sólo está acostumbrado a tratar con _cosas _como el malcriado príncipe cuya taza aún no deja de temblar, debido al temor generado por las miradas despectivas de Lee.

—Es súper fácil la ceremonia del té en malvaviscos...— y al parecer, su miedo era menor que sus ansías de desaprobar el cambio de evento.

—Tan fácil como acercarme a comprobar si tu insulso color tiene algo de rojo— sostiene su sombrilla en ademán de estar listo para moverse en caso de querer hacerlo.

—Sí, cómo sea— apoya su recipiente sobre la mesa y aspira para tranquilizarse; su amigo le solicitó moderación por esa ocasión, pero, éste ni siquiera estaba cuando el otro, claramente: le amenaza— Mi mordida es como la de un hombre lobo, ¿sabes?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa de hilaridad porque el otro, de manera estúpida, le ha retado. A _él_. Al rey de los vampiros cuyos poderes no tienen rival en esos territorios. En otro momento: consumiría lentamente a ese imbécil y enviaría retazos de su alma a los abismos eternos de la locura, sin embargo, opta por sólo reírse de esas palabras. No le permitiría a ese niño el creerse importante en su existencia, ya había cometido ese error con el gobernante del Dulce Reino.

—¡Intervención real!— dos bandejas son depositadas con suavidad en el malvavisco gigante que sirve como mueble y luego, con calma, sin percibir la atmósfera hostil: Gumball intermedia la conversación entre sus invitados.

El mayor modifica su foco de atención: de los críos a los pastelillos. Su sobremesa es semejante en tonalidad a la del líquido exudado por el alimento predilecto de los unicornios arcoíris. Tanto la comida como la bebida son perfectas para él; no obstante, preferiría estar absorbiendo "algo" de otra gama de color. Un _algo_ con la facultad de hablarle y servirle postres elaborados por su propias manos que tienden a sujetarle, por debajo de la mesa, para sosegarlo ante ciertas expresiones utilizadas por el tercer invitado.

**ooo**

Grumos es un niño malcriado, al que aún su madre le limpia el cuarto y le da vergonzosos besos antes de dejarle salir con sus amigos. Su vida transcurre entre música con más ruido que palabras, accesorios a la moda y sentarse en la banca cuando es hora de jugar con las grumosas esferas astrales. Empero, su mejor amigo es Gumball por un motivo bastante simple: el príncipe morado es ciertamente inteligente. Del tipo de inteligencia apartada de fórmulas químicas y los secretos del universo; su inteligencia es _social_.

A su temprana edad, se ha forjado una favorable posición entre la realeza de ambos mundos, mediante su habilidad para discernir y difundir información. En palabras de Lee: "Es un jodido entrometido". Lo es. Decidió serlo tras percatarse que no podría competir con la fuerza del príncipe Músculos, el atractivo del fallecido príncipe Hermoso o la facultad de elaborar sustancias deliciosas como el príncipe Abeja o el príncipe Del Desayuno.

A todo ello, la preparada intuición del soberano de otra dimensión le previene que de la malograda ceremonia del té en malvaviscos se gestará un cotilleo épico, del tipo legendario. Sólo ha de juntar las piezas, siendo la inicial: la obstinación de su colega porque esa reunión tuviese lugar. Conoce al príncipe de color rosa como un grumo de su cuerpo: él prefiere pasar tiempo en su laboratorio que en el exterior, por lo cual es peculiar su decisión de realizar una caótica ceremonia del té.

_Sumamente, caótica. _

El vampiro podría no notarlo (¡es un bárbaro!), mas, Grumos lo hace: Gumball se está equivocando en casi todos los protocolos. Hasta parece, estar nervioso. _Nervioso_. ¡Ahí está otra pista! Una bastante evidente, pues no ha tocado ni la mitad de los pastelillos. Aunque, eso último es entendible: la mayoría de la repostería está chamuscada. El gobernante del Dulce Reino debía llamar la atención de esos cocineros incompetentes. Y también, hacer algo con las quemaduras en sus manos...¡momento!, ¿y sí...?

—Para dar tiempo a la digestión de los alimentos, ¿consideran propio el realizar alguna actividad lúdica?— cuestiona con retórica el pre-adolescente, para después disponer de una bolsa de plástico que guardaba entre sus ropas; dentro de ella: yacen algunas flores.

Marshall resopla con exasperación. No posee una real urgencia por regresar a casa, pero, tampoco le es grato el estar ahí y perder su reputación a cada segundo. Al menos, el idiota amorfo se mantiene en silencio. Seguramente, demasiado aterrorizado como para hablar. ¿Aterrorizado? No, no. Grumos está armando un rompecabezas. Uno complicado. En el que le hacen falta dos piezas; bueno: una. Gumball otorgó la penúltima pista con su propuesta de juego; tan parecida a la que Bridge le hizo jugar en el espacio grumoso.

_Empero, no puede ser posible que... _

—Cada quien, tendrá una _taraxacum officinale_— con una tímida sonrisa: hace entrega a sus invitados de una pequeña flor. Contiene el aire. Lee le ha rechazado el objeto. Tiembla su labio inferior. Exhala. El milenario ser sólo jugaba.—Ahora, aprehended su planta y frótenla en contra de su barbilla. A la una... — realiza el conteo, dedicando su atención tanto a uno como a otro de sus comensales. Tal vez, más a uno que a otro.

El absorbe colores dedica unos segundos a examinar el insulso brote de naturaleza. Desconoce su nombre, sin embargo, es capaz de recordar lo fastidioso que le resulta, porque ese tipo de flor tiende a desintegrarse con suma facilidad. Gruñe. Escucha las indicaciones del miembro de la realeza; está dispuesto a acatarlas con tal de retirarse, pronto. Recordó que esa noche se celebrará un aquelarre con los demonios del helado. Será _delicioso_. Más de lo que podría ser cualquier postre elaborado por el "dulce niño" .

Fricciona la flor contra el extremo de su rostro. Estornuda. Sus vías respiratorias están siendo invadidas por la nube de pelusilla que se desprendió de la planta. Apenas puede abrir los ojos entre la serie de espiraciones involuntarias en la que está cautivo. Y es por ese motivo que no advierte cómo lo contempla su amigo. Primero: con expectación; como si el ser de la noche fuese a descubrirle los misterios de la química. Luego, el brillo en sus ojos: disminuye.

—No... no hay coloración...— susurra el joven gobernante y Lee, que es capaz de escucharlo, percibe cierta decepción en su tono. En cambio, Grumos no logra oír la declaración de su mejor amigo. No hace falta. La mirada de éste: le confirma sus sospechas.

—¡Santos grumos! ¡Santos grumos!— consigue articular el menor, al tiempo que se aleja de su silla y alza el brazo para señalar a quién lo invitó a esa ceremonia—¡O sea...! ¡O sea tú...! ¡Amarillo!— exclama con desatino, puntualizando lo obvio: el científico es el único al cual la planta le proporcionó cierta coloración en su faz.

Aparta con su mano a los restos de flor que todavía pululan en el aire. No comprende cómo de ese diminuto brote salió tanta basura, así como tampoco le resulta inteligible lo que está sucediendo: el idiota amorfo balbucea sin lógica mientras Bubba juega a ser una estatua sin voz o movimiento. Realiza un sarcástico comentario. Lo ignoran. Comienza a enfadarse. Se siente fuera de lugar, ¡y él nunca está fuera de lugar! Tal vez si se transforma... No lo hace. Una ligera molestia se lo impide.

—¡Santos! ¡Santos grumos! ¡Necesito...! ¡Necesito...!— realiza rápidos aspavientos en el aire, antes de girar en sí y comenzar a avanzar en dirección contraria al castillo.

—¡Grumos!— proclama en voz más alta de lo normal y se dispone a perseguir a su amigo, aunque, antes de partir: realiza una breve reverencia ante el espectro— Se da por concluida esta ceremonia. Agradezco su presencia. Obtendrá los presentes... después...— por un momento: abandona la etiqueta real y corre a toda prisa por el verde prado.

Mil años. Durante mil años ha sido testigo o participe de situaciones más incoherentes que la irracional persecución de los mocosos; así que se limita a sujetar el parasol e iniciar el retorno a su hogar. Los pastelillos le han sentado mal. Su estómago le adolece. Aunque, es extraño que esa dolencia iniciara al pensar en lo deseable que lucía Gumball cuando estaba sonrojado... ¡sonrojado por las estúpidas acciones de cierto idiota! Masculla. No tiene importancia. Ni eso, ni que Gum-Gum lo dejase por ir tras el imbécil.

**ooo**

"¿Por qué no preparaste el desayuno, _amor_?"

Ante tal recibimiento: Lee bosteza. No está en sus planes el preparar un "banquete" para su novia. Si tiene tanta hambre: la cocina no se ha movido de lugar. Está por ingresar a la recámara cuando Ashley le jala de la ropa. Los sentidos del varón se sitúan en alerta: ella podría colocarle una maldición con sólo un toque. No obstante, cuando se da la vuelta: la encuentra sonriendo.

—¡Dientes de león!— anuncia con alegría la fémina al tomar la bolsita que inconscientemente el vampiro trajo consigo tras la ceremonia— Justo lo que necesitaba para mi poción. Ya veo que sí me estabas escuchando la pasada noche, cariño.

Recibe con beneplácito el ósculo que su pareja le otorga como recompensa. Quién diría que esas inútiles flores podían servir para algo más que niñerías incomprensibles. Prolonga el tentador contacto. Las formas femeninas le incitan a posponer su descanso, pero, con esfuerzo deniega la invitación y se separa de la joven.

—Marshall— le nombra con coquetería para después agarrar una de las flores y friccionarla debajo de su boca, justo cómo Gumball les indicó a sus invitados—¿Me ha pintado de amarillo?— entrevista con un gesto atrevido que a Lee le gusta bastante.

—No veo— le contesta provocadoramente. La aprehende de la cintura y la acerca a él para posicionar sus labios sobre la zona con el ligero tono.—Sí, un poco...—contesta a la pregunta anterior y se dispone a disfrutar a suaves besos de la piel expuesta que se estremece ante sus caricias.

—Eso significa que estoy enamorada de ti—confiesa la mujer entre suspiros—. Los dientes de león pigmentan si estás enamorado.

—¡Eso es estúpido!— reclama el músico sin importarle el enfado de Ashley por la brusca interrupción. Un objeto tan insulso no podría saber de cursilerías baratas. Además, él está seguro de sentir atracción por su pareja.

—¡Tú eres el estúpido!—refuta con ironía la chica que se acomoda los tirantes de su camisa— Eres un vampiro, te juntas con fantasmas y eres el novio de la mejor hechicera de la Tierra de Aaa; ¡deberías ser capaz de creer que una "estúpida" flor tiene una banal peculiaridad!

No escucha la explicación de su amante acerca de las flores y sus poderes desde tiempos más lejanos que la Guerra de Hongos. Carece de relevancia. Él no va a tragarse esas patrañas. Además, necesita descansar. El estómago le ha vuelto a punzar con mayor intensidad.

**ooo**

—¿Estás bien?— se retira el rubio cabello del rostro para ver si su amigo se hizo daño tras la caída que ambos compartieron desde uno de los riscos del abismo de azúcar.

—Estoy muerto— se mofa el de pálida tez y recibe por su contestación: un ligero golpe en su brazo— Técnicamente lo estoy, Fionna. Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas?— se carcajea ante la ingenua expresión de la heroína al sopesar sus palabras.

Ríe más. En verdad le agrada el pasar tiempo con la joven, sobre todo porque ambos disfrutan realizar actividades de alto riesgo. Por ejemplo: lanzarse al vacío para escapar de una persecución de lobos infernales. Aunque, en esa ocasión el peligro se vio aminorado al caer directo a un extenso lecho de flores. Molestas flores que se desintegran ante cualquier toque. Estornuda. Una. Dos veces. Más. ¡Las detesta como en antaño!

La humana comenta, con una curva risueña en los labios, la derrota del "temible" rey de los vampiros ante inofensivos brotes de plantas. Su observación es sancionada con: maléficas cosquillas. Ambos ruedan por encima de la pradera. Se divierten. Empero, ni siquiera aquél buen momento aligera la opresión que Lee percibe en el estómago. Ella no debería estar a su lado, si no con su novio: viendo empalagosas películas como cada viernes desde que están juntos. La presencia de la blonda fémina con él es un indicador de cuan absorto está Gumball en su labor de hallar cómo hacer frente a la guerra que se avecina.

—¡Basta, Marshall!— solicita a carcajadas la hermana de Cake—¡Ya verás cuando mi brazo mejore!— amenaza con una gran sonrisa al varón encima suyo.

—¿Intentas asustarme?— abre la boca para enseñar sus afilados colmillos a la adolescente que le contempla sin temor alguno. Vuelven a troncharse de risa antes de separarse y quedar recostados, bajo la pálida luz de luna.

Con torpeza, da algunas palmadas sobre la férula que Fionna debe colocarse en cada ocasión que una vieja dolencia le impide utilizar su brazo. Se tensa al recordar su implicación en aquél fallo que lastimó a la guerrera y el cual, motivó su ruptura con Gumball. Destroza algunas flores. En esa ocasión: el príncipe no confío en él. Ahora, es distinto. Bubba le había solicitado apoyo... ¡idiota!, ¡cómo si pudiera negárselo!

—Lee— le llama con cariño la bonita humana— Tienes pintado aquí— toca la barbilla del vampiro para despintarle con los dedos el suave tono amarillo en esa zona.

—Tú también, Fionna— retira la mano de la chica para limpiarse a sí mismo con su manga—Tú también...

**oOOo**

El asunto de los dientes de león y sus peculiaridades es un dato proveniente de: _Fahrenheit 451_, de Ray Bradbury. Me pareció una mona curiosidad y la agregué al capítulo para facilitar la revelación de sentimientos. Y sí, Marshall en el "presente" de la historia conserva sentimientos de índole no platónico hacia el príncipe... aunque, tiende a negarlos por su propia sanidad mental. En fin, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado.

En un momento: contestaré sus comentarios (¡me gustó mucho leerlos!). So, como uno de ellos viene de forma anónima, lo responderé en este huequito:

**S-chan: **

No os preocupéis: no llorareis. Me tardé eones actualizando porque he vuelto a re-escribir el fic en su totalidad, para que así el GumLee (¡Bubba seme! —no se lo crean—) tenga un final más feliz. Os confieso que la idea original tiraba al _angst,_ mas, la vida real ya tiene mucho de eso y aburre. ¡Gracias por leer mi trabajo!

**¡Tengan todos un buen día!**


	4. Antelación

**Mermelada**

Capítulo cuatro: Antelación

**Disclaimer:** _Adventure Time_ no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias de este capítulo:** OOC.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este fic tiene como eje la relación entre Marshall Lee y el Príncipe Gumball. Empero, no siempre como _pareja_.

—En esta historia: Fionna y el Príncipe Gumball mantienen una incipiente relación desde tiempo atrás. Ella tiene 18 años y es una heroína consagrada, si bien es incapaz de conciliar todas las rencillas que comienzan a brotar fieramente en la tierra de Aaa. Entre esos altercados está el reclamo de la condesa de Lemongrab por el trono del Dulce Reino, razón por la cual Gumball ha decidido contraer nupcias con su amada.

—Cualquier duda o aclaración que requieran: pueden preguntar.

**Muchas gracias por colocar esta historia en "alertas" o "favoritos" y también, por sus comentarios. **

**oOo**

Fionna grita emocionada por hallarse en las alturas, aparentemente en vuelo, aunque, en realidad detrás de ella se sitúa un vampiro invisible que la sujeta y moviliza en el aire. El paseo es entretenido y, demasiado corto para ambos. Al vislumbrar el hogar de la rubia: el rey de los absorbe colores desciende para dejarla en su puerta.

La chica aterriza en una pose que considera heroica: los brazos alzados sosteniendo su espada, las piernas en posición de defensa y un gesto temerario en su rostro; lo hace por simple juego y, Lee es incapaz de contener la risa al respecto, ganándose un leve golpe sin alevosía en su invisible antebrazo.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Marshall— da media vuelta la rubia para despedir con su mano al que considera un buen compañero de aventuras; éste pronto reaparece ante los ojos de la novia de su mejor amigo. _Novia_. Vira su cabeza de un lado a otro, espantando así las ideas que acuden raudamente a él y, se limita a despedirse de la otra.

Se aleja en cuanto escucha los pasos de Cake que se aproxima a la entrada, prefiere evitar el sermón de la gatita sobre la hora en la que ha traído a su hermana. Reinicia su vuelo, sin embargo, esta vez sin un destino fijo en su mente. Transcurren varios minutos en los que el varón ejecuta diversas cabriolas, incrementa la velocidad de su vuelo e, impacta contra cierta superficie de ladrillos que se le figura demasiado familiar.

Maldice al reconocer en dónde se encuentra. Inconscientemente su palma acude a la barbilla, queriendo limpiar el efímero residuo de las flores. ¡Estúpidas niñerías! ¡Estúpido castillo real del Dulce Reino! ¡Estúpido balcón con el que se ha golpeado! ¡Estúpido Gumball! Sí, _sobre todo_: estúpido Gumball.

Conjura varias imprecaciones contra el soberano de color pastel que habita en el sitio y, luego a sí mismo por terminar en la fortaleza del primero. Decide marcharse. Se marchará. Sí, lo hará… después de burlarse un rato del otro, al fin que lo merecía por dejar plantada a la máxima heroína en Aaa.

Ingresa con sigilo a la habitación que conoce como si fuese suya. Lo _fue_. Rueda los ojos, últimamente las rememoraciones acuden a él como una plaga. Chasquea la lengua. Prosigue con su recorrido de exploración hasta encontrar al dueño de aquél lugar, el cual yace dormido en su escritorio, sobre valiosos pergaminos antiguos.

El mayor sonríe socarronamente, la escena frente a él es bastante típica. El delicado principito jamás se medía durante sus extenuantes investigaciones, por lo que durante su adolescencia y juventud fue una costumbre para Marshall el hallarlo al encuentro de Morfeo sobre aquél escritorio.

—¡Hey!— el de cabellos oscuros pica una mejilla del durmiente. —¡Gum, Gum, despierta!— ante la falta de respuesta, el inquieto músico va más allá del rosado pómulo: pincha entonces la nariz del yaciente, después sus tibios párpados y, ejecutando una marcha hacia atrás, como si sus dedos bailaran, retorna a sus labios. _Triste ironía._

Retira su extremidad. Es innecesario prolongar el tacto si todavía es capaz de rememorar con facilidad la ternura —y otros detalles no tan decorosos— de esos labios o, la calidez de Fionna, la ingenua fémina que momentos atrás confío su seguridad, su vida, a un ser inmoral cuyas promesas solían ser vanas.

Cambia de estrategia. Ella no merece _eso_. Empero, iría contra su naturaleza el rechazar la posibilidad de importunar al otro varón. Elige burlarse de los guardianes del Dulce Reino al oído del príncipe, si bien éste parece estar bajo el efecto de algún potente hechizo que lo mantiene dormido.

Da la media vuelta. No es su problema si Gumball decidió jugar a la bella durmiente en una posición bastante incómoda. No, no lo es. ¡No lo es! Y si comienza a rodearle para tomarle en brazos es porque no puede dejar que cierta camisa de tan buen gusto se manche con tinta proveniente de las amarillentas hojas.

Sujeta con brusquedad el peso muerto en el que se ha convertido uno de los mayores miembros de la realeza en esos lares. Le da igual que despierte, eso sólo haría más divertida la noche. Es más, _quiere_ que lo haga. Aunque cambia de opinión al sentir lo liviano del cuerpo ajeno.

No admitirá el disparo de sus alarmas ante aquél pormenor; así como también obviará la razón que le lleva a arroparlo. Toma asiento en el aire para contemplar al noble. Es obvio que se encuentra exhausto y atribulado, sus rasgos son aprehensivos y realiza ligeros movimientos, como si estuviese luchando en sueños.

Lleva sus brazos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo gira hasta dejar a sus pies rozar el techo. El _rosadito_ necesita descansar. Descansar, de _verdad_. ¡Es su bocadillo de reserva! Y como tal debía mantenerse en un tono apetecible y, no de un color tan apagado como la vez que se recuperó de la posesión del Lich.

Distiende su cuerpo en el diáfano elemento. Acorta distancia respecto al descuidado que prefiere sacrificarse a perder a su inepto pueblo y, comienza a tararear. La melodía cautiva en su boca es una serie de palabras sin nexo, sin embargo, su armonía consigue relajar al príncipe en el lecho real.

—_Mein Schatz...("mi querido")_.— bisbisea el científico al tiempo que en trémulo esfuerzo su brazo se eleva para encontrar al vampiro. —Quédate…—suspira aún entre sueños y, su mano caería en laxo movimiento si no fuese porque Lee la ha aprehendido, como en antaño, como en sus fantasías.

—Idiota— enuncia con falsa tranquilidad, —sabes que nunca aprendí alemán— reclama a la inmóvil figura. No tarda en desplomarse en el lado vacío de la cama. _Su lado. _El de _ella_. El colchón es tan suave como lo recuerda y por la ligera inclinación a la derecha, confirma la permanencia de cierta avería, producto de sus apasionados encuentros.

Prosigue con el ininteligible canturreo. Entonar siempre le funciona para aislarle del más grande peligro de la nocturnidad: atrevidos pensamientos que nada valdrán a la mañana siguiente. Y, cuando Gumball lo abraza, el espectro está bastante inmerso en sus propios delirios oníricos como para notarlo.

**oOo**

Aprecia cómo Gum-Gum sucumbió de nueva cuenta al cansancio. En esta ocasión: sobre la mesa de su laboratorio en la torre oeste; enterrado entre su acostumbrado papelerío que sólo permite entrever algunos mechones de rosado cabello y la manga de una inconfundible bata.

Recorre el resto de la estancia con la mirada. Es tal y como le recordaba. Los altos libreros, los postres a medio consumir y, a sí mismo acechando en el ventanal. _Extraño._ No obstante, es innegable que el pequeño murciélago que pretende introducirse por una fisura en el vidrio es él en una de sus tantas formas.

Está en calma ante el descubrimiento. Ni siquiera siente su propio cuerpo, es sólo conciencia que observa; por lo cual deduce que se encuentra soñando. Y, se recriminaría el haberse quedado dormido en cama ajena si no fuese porque comienza a notar detalles discordantes en aquella estancia.

El orden de los libros no es el correcto. Tampoco está la ridícula mesa para tomar el té de las cinco. Y, lo más importante: la presencia de esos seres en el techo del palacio. Ellos _no _deberían existir. El noble de caramelo ya no favorecía la creación de otros seres, al menos no desde su fracaso con los limones podridos.

_Mentía._ Lo realmente sobresaliente de todas aquellas modificaciones es la manera en la que su presencia se hacía notar en la habitación: objetos escarlata por doquier, una receptáculo para su bajo predilecto, sombreros varios en el perchero y, un pequeño camastro destinado a servir para más que dormir.

Ellos _nunca _llegaron a esa intimidad.

_Ellas_, al parecer: _sí._

El diminuto quiróptero se ha transformado en una delgada vampiresa de abundante cabello y burlona sonrisa, quien no tarda en besar a una adormilada versión femenina de Gumball. Ella es quien llama la atención del varón. Ella y su sonrojada tez. Ella y sus ojos brillantes. Ojos que parecen mirarle y señalarle antes de que todo vuelva a ser oscuridad y plumas.

**oOo**

El ex-novio de cierta bruja despierta embargado de una sensación de carencia distinta a la ya acostumbrada. Inhala. Frunce la nariz. El olor a frutillas empalaga hasta a su inexistente alma y, todo a su alrededor desprende ese familiar aroma; incluso la manta encima suyo y el plato con frutos rojos en el tocador.

Todavía cautivo de una pesada duermevela, suma los elementos: fragancia indigesta, amabilidad enfermiza y adherente en sus prendas. Su hipótesis se convierte en certeza al despegar una nota de su frente; "allanador", está escrito en el papel con una garbosa y fina letra que sólo puede pertenecer a un pomposo y cretino sujeto.

Será imbécil…

La irritación consigue avivar al de oscuras orbes. ¿Acaso ese idiota había olvidado todos sus juramentos al respecto de ese palacio? Habían prometido, mucho antes de ser "algo", que desde ese lugar regirían juntos el reino de los vampiros de caramelo o de los dulces vampiros, como al final quedó estipulado en el registro de su alianza.

Gumball iba a _escucharle_. Trata de flotar para ir en búsqueda de su insidioso compañero. No lo consigue. Con tirria se desnuda el antebrazo para hallar la pulsera que alguna vez el científico loco creó para evitar perder a una Fionna flotante, tras que ésta consumió por equivocación otro experimento que la hizo andar por el aire durante semanas.

Tira del artefacto. No se sorprende cuando el brazalete se aferra más a su piel en respuesta al forcejeo. Estúpido principito. Está seguro de que el objeto posee alguna clave de seguridad, como la mayoría de los artificios confeccionados por el de mente inquieta a partir del desastre dimensional

Se toma unos minutos para discernir dónde podría encontrar al noble y, como necesita alimento para pensar mejor: cede a su apetencia. Sujeta con hastío parte de su desayuno. El olor es exquisito y está seguro que el sabor no le defraudará, lo cual incrementa su mal humor.

Una vez finiquitadas las viandas a su disposición: se encamina al laboratorio subterráneo, su apuesta más segura. Avanza por pasillos oscuros, lo cual aminora su enfado con el príncipe de pacotilla, quien se dignó a tomar en cuenta su aversión por la luz solar. Tropieza con alguien. Es Mentita que carga una bandeja de té rojo, seguramente para él.

—¡Hey!— saluda con un descarado guiño que consigue subirle los colores al infernal caramelo, —¿dónde está su _majestad_?— cuestiona con sorna a la pequeña auxiliar.

—El príncipe está en audiencia con ella— explica con timidez fingida la asistente mientras ofrece la bebida al que reconoce como hijo de una de sus mejores cómplices.

Lee sorbe con parsimonia el primer color del espectro solar. Le sabe insípido. Tanto como lo haría el sabor del noble que hace su aparición. La cólera en Gumball tras la visita de la condesa es tal que tira una de las mesas existentes en el pasillo, con todo y su valioso jarrón, para después golpear una de las ventanas cerradas… quizá la hubiese roto si no fuese porque prefiere canalizar su arrebato en el otro hombre.

—¡Tú!— señala con el índice al ser de la noche que parece ignorarle en pos de regresar el té a medio consumir, —¡tú, vil allanador!, ¡podrías haber movido alguno de mis codificadores durante tu vilpendido proceso de alejarme de mis deberes!— proclama acercándose a pesados y descoordinados pasos.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor…—ríe ligeramente ante los aspavientos que el príncipe realiza como si fuese de nueva cuenta un infante caprichoso. — ¿Qué? ¿Vas a darme mi merecido?— se aparta antes de ser sujetado por su interlocutor, — ¡no me hagas reír!, ¡si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie!

—¡Guarda silencio, Lee!— se detiene a unos milímetros del otro, considerando sus palabras. —Yo no…— calla al notar lo absurdo que es negar su estado, — ¡no es algo que te deba importar!— termina por afirmar, sin querer percatarse del modo en que se extingue la ligera luz en los ojos del músico.

— ¡Y cómo si me importara!— rebate de inmediato, con tal ímpetu que obliga a su contraparte a retroceder. —Fionna me encargó que viniese a verte— miente y observa con beneplácito la reacción ajena, —¡y le diré la verdad! Su patético novio es un cabeza dura que es incapaz de hacerse responsable de sus propios proyectos sin morir en el intento.

—¡Estoy manejando asuntos muy serios, Marshall! ¿Recuerdas?—pone su dedo de manera acusadora sobre el pecho del espectro, provocando que éste sisee peligrosamente. —¡Tú ni siquiera estás haciendo lo que te pedí!— alza el rostro, enfrentando al que ha dejado de ser un agraciado varón para parecerse más a una pesadilla encarnada.

—¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme, su majestad!— sujeta con brusquedad al otro gobernante, disfrutando del sonido de la tela al punto del desgarre. —Para tu información, que no esté moribundo como tú es porque: ¡yo no soy un idiota! Un idiota incapaz de arreglar su lío con su propia creación o decirle a su novieta…

El descendiente de Abadeer deja escapar un gemido de dolor en cuanto la luz solar ingresa al antes oscuro corredor. Pronto su antes oponente en la breve disputa lo pone contra la pared, protegiéndole con su cuerpo sin perder detalle del ingreso de dos conocidas figuras a la estancia.

—¡Marshall está aquí!— advierte el gobernante a la heroína y a su compañera de batallas, quien no tarda en extenderse hasta tapar con su propio cuerpo el orificio que auxilió a abrir.

—¡Lo siento!— se excusa la blonda fémina mientras hace decrecer su espada de diamante y avanza hacia a sus amigos. —Marshall, ¿estás…?

—Sólo tengo goma de mascar en el cabello—aclara el vampiro con sumo fastidio ante la cercanía del príncipe, una cercanía que le ha dejado restos rosados en sus mechones oscuros.

—Buen día, Cake; buen día, Fionna—saluda con cortesía el dueño de aquella destrozada construcción, —me alegro de verles, si bien su entrada no me ha parecido apropiada—sonríe condescendientemente a la apenada rubia.

—Estábamos en los jardines y escuchamos gritos— esclarece la felina en lo que alarga su brazo para tomar una taza de té que Mentita le ofrece, —no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos.

—Comprendo— interviene el príncipe con otra amable sonrisa y se aparta del ser de la oscuridad, —su sentido heroico las hizo actuar. Aguardo no pierdan ese temple con lo que hoy he de revelarles…

**oOo**

Ya sin el molesto artefacto: el bajista flota con lentitud encima de sus silenciosos amigos. No tiene más que añadir a la retahíla de Bubba.

_La guerra se acerca. _

Un enfrentamiento bélico pre-destinado a ser la prolongación de la arcaica Guerra de los Hongos que modificó al mundo existente antes de ella. Nadie ganó ese conflicto, sólo se dio una pausa cuando los ejércitos de ambos bandos se vieron rebasados por el caos que generaron.

Y la tregua estaba por finiquitar…

Gira en el aire. Existían alternativas para prolongar la paz, sin embargo, se requería del auxilio de la mayoría de gobernantes de la tierra de Aaa, quienes sin la guía de su amada reina se dejaban llevar por sus hormonas e instintos territoriales para enfrascar pullas sin sentido alguno.

Aunado a que por más que el príncipe de color pastel les mostrara las pruebas: ellos las ignorarían. Ensimismados en sus negativas concepciones para con el _pérfido_ ser que había conseguido tener lo que tanto habían perseguido, a la hermosa y valerosa Fionna, la última humana.

Emite un suave bufido. ¡Cómo si hubiesen tenido un comino de oportunidad con la brava muchacha! Flama, quizá, si tan sólo no hubiese terminado encandilado de Cinnamon Bun, incluso si esa hogaza ni siquiera estaba horneada cuando la conoció.

Distraído en sus pensamientos termina derrumbando las obras colocadas en el más alto anaquel. Una agradable voz femenina le reprocha tal acto, aunque poco después de eso se ríe con la infantil ingenuidad que no ha perdido en todos esos años de justas heroicas en contra de la oscuridad.

—Marshall—admira la rubia al caminante en el aire, —dudo mucho que Gumball pueda escucharte ahora que está dormido, pero, ¿podrías ser más considerado?— solicita con una firmeza que le hace pensar al otro en su propia madre.

El espectro detiene cualquier intento de réplica, no por la petición femenina, si no porque se percata que se encuentran en el estudio de la sala oeste… como en ese extraño sueño. Y no son instrumentos musicales, frutos y una cama lo que denota la presencia de _alguien_ en la vida del más inteligente hombre que ha conocido en su larga existencia.

Son espadas, objetos con forma de la Luna en sus distintas facetas y libros de aventuras.

—Dejémoslo descansar y vayamos con Cake y Monochromicorn a saquear las cocinas—ofrece la aventurera tras cobijar adecuadamente a su novio. —¡Necesitamos un poco de energía para patear traseros apocalípticos!— alza con entusiasmo el brazo con el cual suele manejar su preciado instrumento de batalla.

Ella, tan entusiasta.

Tan entregada.

—¿Marshall? ¿Estás bien?— inquiere la cazadora de villanos a su amistad suspendida en el espacio, —¡ya verás que los vamos a derrotar!, ¡no importa cuántos sean mientras tengamos mi espada!— coloca ambas manos en la cintura con bastante seguridad en sí misma y sus principales aliados.

—Deberíamos mostrarles tu cara en las mañanas, ¡seguro que eso los obliga a confinarse por el resto de la eternidad!— exclama en floja mofa que consigue una mirada de advertencia de su amiga. Lleva su cabeza de un lado a otro. Gumball es un idiota y, él también. —Hey, Fionna, ¿tu príncipe te ha contado acerca del limón agrio que viene a verle…?

**oOo**

¡Una autora salvaje ha aparecido!

Lo sé, han pasado años desde mi última actualización porque la vida _muggle _es peor que ir a la caza de _horrocruxes _sin la más remota pista.

En un momento pasaré a responder comentarios, si me salto el suyo: infórmenme, por favor uvu.

**¡Tengan un buen día!**

● **Y, por supuesto, dado que no todos los comentaristas tienen cuenta en ffnet, les contesto en este apartado: **

—Mara: "Empero" es un vocablo místico que debería ser utilizado más seguido, sobre todo con personajes pomposos presentes, como Gumball xDD.

—_Adriana_: ¡Cinco veces! Gracias :D. Siento tanto la tardanza, espero que el siguiente capítulo esté antes de finalizar el año.

—_3:_ ¿Esperamos? ¡Saludos a todos los que se ocultaron bajo el _nick_ de 3! Gracias por leerme.

—_Kenna McCormick:_ o3o los pucheros son mágicos porque te permitieron dejarme _review_, jo, jo. ¡Aww! Gracias por las alabanzas, espero seguir con el mismo nivel para que ustedes disfruten de la lectura. Y, respondiendo a tu duda: sí, tanto Marshall Lee como Fionna están enamorados de Gumball, de hecho, la relación previa entre Gum-Gum y Lee fue rota por el primero, así que el segundo guarda, además de resentimiento, el afecto por el otro.

—_Konata:_ Yep, tengo que reescribir otros quince capítulos y después pasarle la batuta del fic a mis nietos (?). Es bueno que te guste Ashley, temía que a la pobre la ignoraran, sniff. ¡Oh! Me has hecho sonrojar. Escribo cutre, pero, aguardo le entiendan, eso es lo importante.

—_AngelRowdy_: ¡Aquí estoy! En efecto, prosigo con el texto y pretendo terminarlo, sólo que _Adventure Time _continua en emisión y me cambia tantos detalles ya planeados que de nueva cuenta estoy en ceros, jo. Mil gracias por tus palabras, fuiste muy dulce.

**oOo**


End file.
